Unique Greyhounds Siblings
These pups are 1 gen pups Please don't use them with out me knowing and yes i asked Jason if i could use Shira in my bio. Personality Antonio: Even tho he is humongous dog. He would never hurt anyone. He is super gently. He loves to meet new friends tho its hard cause everyone is scared of him. He is super friendly to everyone especially with his customers. Strek: He used to be a bully he was mean and would do anything just to get a pup going. Tho he only did that so he could get food due to he lived on the streets. Like his sister he is not mean and he is gentle and friendly she loves to help others as much as he can. He would never hurt anyone. He really doesn't like talking about being a gay. Drapper: Like his brother he used to be a bully. Like his sister and brother he is not mean and he is gentle and friendly she loves to help others as much as he can. He would never hurt anyone. Appearance Antonio: He is a light gray Great Hound and has dark gray spots on his mussel and back. Antonia: She is a light gray Great Hound and has dark gray spots on his mussel and back. Strek: Is a blue strek greyhound with dark brown eye's. Dapper: A white grey hound and with splotches of black on his back. He has light blue eye's Stories they in Pups in a Bully Catastrophe Bio Antonio He is from Italy tho him and his owner traveled all over the world trying different pasta's. They liked pasta so much that they decide to go to Adventure Bay and make a pasta restaurant. They both love running the pasta restaurant together. His owner is the chief and Antonio delivers the food Antonia: She got sperated from her brothers due to there old owners just wanted to keep her to have pups just for money and when Antonia found out that she was just adopted to be make pups and sell her pups her away she ran away.. Strek and Drapper were street bullies tho there never really liked it there were that way just so there could survive on the streets and help there poor owner Marcello. As soon as there found Ben who took them all in. There were never ever bullies again and helps whenever there can with Ben's restaurant Fears Antonio: Mice, Water, Fireworks Antonia: (coming soon) Strek: (coming soon) Drapper: (coming soon) Jobs Antonio: He owns and runs a pasta restaurant with is owner Ben Antonia: None Strek: None Drapper: None Catchphrases Antonio:"Lets slurp up some good times!" Credit to PitbullLover Antonia: None Strek: None Drapper: None Trivia Antonio Cleopatra (jason's oc) Antonia Crush has no crush any longer Strek Crush has no crush any longer Drapper Crush has a crush on Coppa (jason's oc) Antonio was a pup i adopted from Vixedog Strek has major stage fight and doesn't like acting